Slovakiaball
Slovakiaball '''represents country Slovakia. Information It is small '''Slavic country in middle of Europe (Often called as heart of Europe). He is brother with Czechball (they like each almost all the times, except time when they are playing ice hockey against each other (big rivals). He lost his eye (probably cause of Soviet Unionball in WW2 ) and now he has an eye patch. Before his eye died, he seemed a mini-Russiaball. He separated from Austria-Hungaryball in 1920 (Treaty of Trianon) in the form of Czechoslovakiaball. Although Slovakiaball is Liberlandball's uncle, they do not have alot of similarities History His History started in times of his first ancestor Samo's Empireball (West Slovakia, Principality of Nitraball, cities: Devinball, Devinská Nová Vesball, Bratislavaball). Then in era of king "Svatopluk I" this territories unite with Principality of Moravia , territories of Polandball and Hungaryball created Great MoraviaBall . Later Slovakia with his full claimed territory must be joined in Hungaryball / Austria-Hungaryball. Slovakia was poor land, but with great agrarian areas. When Hungaryball start Magyarization '''with plan make from '''Slovakiaball and his nation next Hungarians, he started rebelling and he want create with Czechball new common state "Czecho-Slovakiaball" (Because Czechball was under Austriaball tyranny and germanization). When started in 1914 The Great War (WW1) Slovakiaball want destroy Austria-Hungaryball tyranny and want be a free nation in federation with Czechball (Czechball and Slovakiaball created Czecho-Slovakia legions). When born CzechoSlovakiaball (1918), Czechball want fully control on Slovakia and violated Pittsburgh Agreement (Federation Czechoslovakiabal''l). Now started new horrible era for Slovakiaball "'Czechoslovakianization'" (''We are not Slovakiaball and Czechball anymore, no federation, we are only Czechoslovakiaball). Slovakiaball was angry on his brother Czechball, but he want friend with him. When started WW2 and Hungaryball was in Axis and want annex SlovakiaBall, he quickly joined to Naziball as like satelite state and loyal ally as First Slovak Republicball. '''But First Slovak Republicball lost his south territories to Hungaryball in "Vienna Arbitration" and after '''Slovak–Hungarian War or Little War. First Slovak Republicball fight with SovietUnionball, because he hates communist. First Slovak Republicball lost WW2 as Axis power and must be join again to Czechoslovakiaball. After years ago, Slovakiaball in communist era don´t received from Czechball federacy offer. He was stil angry on his older brother. But again... Slovakiaball has received second and final independence when Czechoslovakiaball separated to two countryballs (1993) on end of Warsaw Pact: Czechball and Slovakiaball . Slovakiaball recently passed his 21th birthday, now he can into drinkings alcohol. Gallery TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Better safe than Sorry.png Slovakia6.png qa7DNoS.png SlovakiaBall.png fLVliUe.png 'hMpD3YG.png Gr4YS00.png TYCRAOn.png 'pEqSpSN.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png cs:Slovenskoball es:Eslovaquiaball pl:Slovakiaball ru:Словакия Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Russian Haters Category:Modern Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Europoor Category:Euro € Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slovakiaball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Independent Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Homosex Removers Category:OSCE Category:Pálinka Category:Three lines Category:Three line Category:NATOball Category:Characters Category:Slavic Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab Hater Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Slovakia Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryballs Category:Former communists Category:Cross Category:Relevant Category:West Slavs Category:Central Europe